Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: about a curious girl and a evil demon and spells.


Curiosity Killed The Cat

The ground shook violently as the door ripped through the hard, hard concrete. The door was set on fire but surprisingly it didn't hurt when I touched the door knob. Have you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? Well curiosity just made my life a whole lot harder.

I am the kind of girl that looks like a normal ordinary girl with blue eyes and long wavy brown hair but im really th girl that goes to Sunday School and question every single word of it. It all started when Dwaine the Sunday School teacher was telling us about a spell that opens the gates to hell. That was the only thing I thought about all morning and as soon as we were let out I dashed to the church library. Finally I found it, the spell that opened the gates to hell.

"Claire you can't open the gates to hell! That's not right, I'm not helping you." Katie said. Well, since I knew I would never ever in a million years be able to talk Katie into it, I decided to pretend that I had dropped the whole idea. You needed black candles for the spell and vanilla essence. I used all my pocket money on those items and at night I excused myself from dinner early and started setting up.

I turned off the lights at 12 o'clock. I sat in the middle of the circle made out of black candles. _Demon gates demon hell open the gates to hell_ I chanted those words over and over again. The candles started to flicker then all of the sudden they all went out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. There was a peaceful melody playing in my room even though I didn't have a music player. I sat there in the darkness with only the sound of the melody coming from nowhere.

I could hear the birds singing in the morning. Looks like the spell didn't work. I started walking to school and stomped on flowers along the way. Last night something weird happened. Katie is my only friend. Which is not surprising, since I just glare at most people. I'm never friendly. I think it's because I don't want them to make fun of me.

"You did what?" Katie asked angrily.

"Opened the gates to hell" I replied. I was going to add that nothing had happened, so what was she tripping over?

"Don't trust anyone, not yet at least." she said dashing off.

I started walking my dog, GG, after school but I only got half way down our street before the door popped out of nowhere. When I pushed the door open and stepped inside, the street disappeared behind me. GG started barking furiously. It was pitch black and the same melody that had been playing in my room was playing in this dark lonely place.

"Whatever I want, whenever, and all you want in return is nothing." I asked curiously.

"All you have to do is trust me" the guy said.

"Ok then" I said after minutes of thinking. Now that's where you would go wait a minute what did Katie tell you this morning…

"'sup?" Katie asked

"Nothing" I lied.

"Good, because I just found out that when you open the gates to hell that a demon will come in human form and will give you whatever you please, for the small price of your soul! Of course, they don't tell you that, they just say just 'trust me' " Katie said.

"H-h-h-how do you know when their taking your soul?" My jaw dropped to the ground as I stammered.

"Easy. You get weaker." She replied.

"Oh" I said. Thinking about it I was getting a slight headache this morning. I shuddered.

"Um is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"I-I-I-I- think the demon is taking my soul" I spluttered out.

Ten minutes later, we were at Dwaine's house and working out a plan to save me from a soul stealing demon. The plan was to meet the demon that night and say that Katie and I wanted to explore where he lived. He couldn't say no, could he? Because then has got both of our souls to steal. We were meant to spill holy water on his back, then quickly hang a cross on his back. The cross is meant to burn into him and then he'd blast into pieces - and we'd be back on the street. Sounds easy right? Well it's not.

I quickly threw the holy water to Katie when the demon turned his back to make a call. She bit off the cork with her teeth, then poured it all over the demon. I grabbed a cross out of my pocket and hung it on his clothes.

"You, I knew something funny was going on … bringing your friend over!" the demon screamed, walking towards us. Katie grabbed my hand and we started stumbling backwards.

"It's too late now I'm going to take your souls" he said. It wasn't working. Maybe I should give up curiosity. I had to think quickly, then that's when curiosity took over me again. What happened if I pressed the cross up against him?

"Oh really?" I said giving him a glare that even he found was scary! I quickly moved towards him, sensing that he was actually questioning if I was human.I quickly stepped behind him and pressed the cross onto his back. He screamed furiously as I kept pushing the cross onto him. Then everything went very bright, followed by a big explosion. I flew back, hitting my back on the stony cold wall. We were back on my street. Blood trickled down my forehead. I stumbled over to Katie who had fainted. After she woke up we walked to Dwaine's house. In the end my curiosity saved my life not to mention Katie's.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it certainly didn't kill me!


End file.
